


in which australia is everyone's alcoholic therapist

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Australia is a Good Brother, Australia's just vibin', Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: australia has always been a supportive person, but when he opens a bar, he doesn't expect to help people with their love lives, PTSD, and murdering tendencies.oh well, nothing a little beer can't fix!
Relationships: Australia & Everyone (CountryHumans)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	in which australia is everyone's alcoholic therapist

**Author's Note:**

> australia doesn't get enough love so I decided to make this

Australia has always thought of himself as a pretty chilled out guy. He had a few dangerous animals but hey, so does literally everybody else! He supposes that he's always been on the sidelines, helping out his brothers and allies but never in the spotlight.

He was okay with that.

But it'd be nice to have something of his own. maybe, a bar?

Yeah, that'd be pretty neat, wouldn't it?

\--------------

"Zea! Zea! Over here!" he yelled, he had been setting up the shop for a few hours now, and everything was pretty much finished. He'd called Zea over to check it up and if they got a bit drunk, who cared?

"Damn, Aussie! This is looking pretty good. You gonna run it by yourself?"

Huh, he hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, probably. It can't be that hard right?" 

New Zealand chuckled a bit and walked inside and made a beeline to the bar. He sat himself down and gestured for Australia to come sit. He leant over and grabbed an open bottle on the table and took a swig.

"Woo! That's the stuff! Where'd you get it?"

"Pshh, as if I'd tell you! You wouldn't even come here otherwise!"

"Whaaaat? I wouldn't do that! Anything for my big brother." Australia laughed and went behind the bar to grab another bottle, "WOW, I cannot believe you think so lowly of me! I don't only use you for beer, you know." 

"Oh really? What else!"

"Uhhhh-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Oh come off it and get me another!"

\--------------

authors note:

hey guys! this is my first fic, and I'm really nervous about posting. dw, this is just the prologue! next chapter, australia opens up the shop and a certain american has gotten a crush on a certain russian!


End file.
